SUTOOKAA!
by Hoshino YukiHime
Summary: ONESHOOT SASUSAKU Akhir-akhir ini Sakura merasa diikuti. Apa tujuannya membuntuti Sakura? Siapa orangnya? Sakura ingin sekali menghajar orangnya jika dia berhasil menangkapnya. WARNING! OOC, GAJE, TYPO


**SUTOOKAA!**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah larut, jalanan bahkan tak seramai tadi, tapi Sakura masih berkutat dengan berkasnya yang berada dirumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini dia begitu banyak memiliki pasien yang harus dia rawat, belum lagi mengurusi klinik anak yang sudah dia dirikan, sehingga membuat jam kerjanya jadi lebih bertambah dari biasanya. Menutup berkas yang dia baca, Sakura meregangkan tangannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk menyender pada kursi yang ia duduki.

 _ **Tik..Tik…Tik…**_

"Sudah jam segini?" Sakura bergumam sambil melihat jam dinding dihadapannya, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan membereskan berkas-berkas yang tadi dia kerjakan. Setelah selesai merapikan berkasnya, Sakura bergegas berjalan untuk pulang.

 _ **Tap…Tap…Tap…**_

Dalam gelap suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas. Hanya terdengar langkah miliknya yang memenuhi jalanan yang biasa dia lewati. Sakura biasa melewati jalan ini saat pulang larut malam, jalanannya memang sepi, tapi ini adalah jalan potong paling dekat untuk sampai kerumahnya. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada seseorang?" Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sejak keluar dari rumah Sakit tadi, Sakura merasa jika dia sedang diikuti. Bukan hanya tadi, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, hanya saja setiap dia mencari tau, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Kesal, itulah yang Sakura rasakan, entah siapa yang bermaksud bermain-main dengannya. Sakura kembali berjalan dan mengabaikan perasaannya saat ini. Kali ini dia terlalu lelah untuk mencari tau siapa yang membuntutinya tapi bukan berarti dia melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sampai dia tertidur. Sepasang mata yang dingin menatapnya dari atas pohon, Sakura lupa menutup gorden jendelanya tadi, sehingga orang tersebut dapat dengan jelas melihat Sakura disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari menyelinap masuk dari arah jendela. Membuat si musim semi mengerenyit merasakan silau sang mentari yang membuat matanya perlahan terbuka dengan terpaksa.

"Hoaam, Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumam Sakura masih menahan kantuk.

Setelah kesadarannya penuh, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian membuka jendela untuk mempersilahkan udara masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil handuk yang tergantung didinding kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Selesai dari mandinya dan bersiap-siap, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah untuk sekedar berkeliling mencari makanan, karena saat ini dia merasa sangat malas untuk memasak. Kakinya terhenti melihat teman satu timnya Naruto sedang bersama Hinata.

"Si pengantin baru sedang makan ramen rupanya." Sakura bergumam sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang tersebut. Akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk kekedai ramen dan menyapa kedua temannya itu.

"Ohayou, Hinata, Naruto." Sakura menyapa sambil tersenyum canggung, karena sudah mengganggu acara makan pengantin baru.

"Ah, Ohayou Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Oo..ohayou, Sakura-chan." Hinata menyapa dengan malu-malu.

Sakura kemudian duduk disamping Hinata, kemudian memesan semangkuk ramen.

"Maaf, apa aku sudah mengganggu pengantin baru yang sedang kasmaran?" Tanya Sakura, sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ti..tidak sama sekali." Hinata menjawab gelagapan, semburat merah terlihat diwajahnya.

"Hehehee, Hinata-Hime sangat manis saat malu-malu." Naruto tersenyum hangat kearah Hinata. Membuat yang dilihat semakin memerah.

"Dasar tukang gombal." Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak menggombal, itu kenyataan." Balas Naruto.

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan menyeruput ramen yang sudah dia pesan. Sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang dan kadang tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu kubantu?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengatasinya sendiri." Sakura berujar sambil tersenyum.

Sakura sempat menceritakan kepada Naruto dan Hinata, bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa dibuntuti. Mendengar itu Naruto menjadi agak khawatir dengan teman pinknya ini. Karena dia sangat tau kalau Sakura sekarang sangat sering pulang larut malam karena pekerajaannya. Sakura kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi ketempat Ino. Naruto memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh, ada rasa sedikit khawatir dihatinya yang masih tersisa.

"Naruto-kun, susul saja Sakura-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri." Hinata tersenyum, melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarkan penuturan istrinya, beralih menatap Hinata yang sedang tersenyum. Diam sesaat Naruto menatap Hinata lekat dan hanya diam. Hinata memahami apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Naruto pasti khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu karena Hinata juga merasa Khawatir pada Sakura. Karena jika benar dia sedang dibuntuti, mungkin saja orang tersebut akan berniat jahat pada Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Umm, aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun." Hinata kembali tersenyum menatap mata suaminya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang setelah menemani Sakura sebentar."

 _ **Cup…**_

Kecupan hangat diberikan Naruto didahi Istrinya. "Terimakasih." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru, karena Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Saat berlari menyusul Sakura, Naruto tak sengaja melihat seseorang sedang mengamati Sakura dibalik tiang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Orang tersebut memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan Ino didalam toko bunga milik Yamanaka. Dia menggunakan jubah, sehingga tidak terlihat wajahnya. Naruto segera berlari kearah orang mencurigakan itu, kemudian bermaksud memukulnya.

 _ **Hup…**_

Orang tersebut berhasil menahan tangan Naruto dengan sigap. Kembali Naruto ingin menyerang, tapi serangannya ia tahan saat melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang berada dibalik jubah tersebut.

"Sa…Sasuke?!" Naruto berteriak kaget melihat ternyata yang dia serang adalah sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disi-, hmmm,uuum…" Ucapan Naruto terputus, akibat dibekap oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Ck, jangan berisik Dobe!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Mendengar itu naruto mengangguk paham, sehingga Sasuke melepas bekapannya. Mereka kemudian beralih kearah taman untuk bicara, tepatnya Sasuke menyeret Naruto menjauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Jadi, apa kau yang selama ini membuntuti Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, semburat merah tipis terlihat diwajahnya, yaah sangat tipis. Tetapi Naruto masih bisa melihatnya cukup jelas. Melihat hal itu Naruto sedikit terperangah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Seorang Uchiha sedang malu-malu dan dia bahkan membuntuti seorang gadis?" Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak kusangka kau Uchiha mesum." Naruto berujar sambil mengerling menggoda melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Berisik Dobe!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau membuntutinya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"AKu tidak membuntutinya." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar, ada nada sedikit mengancam dalam kalimatnya.

"Teme, Jelas-jelas kau membuntutinya." Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke, wajah Naruto yang sedang asyik mengerjainya saat ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya.

"Kenapa harus ketahuan si Dobe?" Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak membuntutinya! Sudah, aku pulang dulu." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali berbalik duduk disamping Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mengakuinya. Aku akan mengatakan pada Sakura-chan kalau yang membuntutinya adalah Uchiha mesum bernama Sasuke." Begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"Hhhhh, jadi apa maumu?" Mengehela napas cukup panjang, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan mengakuinya.

"Hehee, aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan alasan kau membuntuti Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar meminta jawaban.

Sasuke akhirnya menjelaskan alasan dia terus membuntuti Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

" _ **Hufft…bwahahaahaa…."**_ Gelak tawa Naruto yang keras membuat para pejalan yang lewat melihatnya dengan terheran-heran.

" **Berhenti tertawa, atau kubunuh kau**!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, aura hitam sudah terlihat menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Hufft, iya-iya maafkan aku Teme." Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya.

Mengingat apa yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke, membuatnya tidak ingin untuk tidak tertawa. Alasan Sasuke membuntuti Sakura hanyalah hal sepele, tapi entah kenapa itu sangat lucu jika yang mengalaminya adalah Uchiha yang terkenal dingin.

"Jadi kau mebuntutinya, karena tak berani menyapanya?" Tanya Naruto lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ck, Kau sudah mendengarnya barusan. Jangan bertanya lagi!" Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Huft…Hahahaaa… kau sampai membuntutinya terus-menerus seperti itu hanya karena ingin menyapanya, itu tidak masuk akal Teme." Narutu kembali tertawa keras, air matanya sampai keluar sangking tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Ck, aku sudah ingin menyapanya. Hanya saja sesuatu membuatku jadi ragu menyapanya." Ujar Sasuke sedikit menahan malu.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun?!" Seorang gadis yang sangat mereka kenali menyapa mereka dari jauh. Melihat hal itu Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari. Sayangnya langkahnya dihentikan Naruto.

"Dobe sialan!" Ujar Sauke dalam hati.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu, kemudian mendekat kerarah dua temannya.

"Kapan Sasuke-kun pulang?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tak percaya.

Mencoba menjaga imagenya, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Hn, kemarin." Ujarnya singkat.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Be..begitu ya, aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke-kun sudah pulang kemarin." Sakura tersenyum kaku, mendengar Sasuke berbicara begitu datar, membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Sakura pikir, setelah kejadian digerbang Konoha waktu itu, Sasuke sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya. Tapi setelah dilihat sekarang, sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan untuknya.

"Kau harrus berjuang lebih keras lagi Sakura!" Inner Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah menangkap orang yang membuntutimu." Naruto berujar memecahkan keheningan sesaat yang diciptakan kedua orang tersebut.

"Oi!" Sela Sasuke kesal.

"apa itu benar?" Sakura menatap penuh harap kearah kedua orang tersebut.

Melihat itu, Sasuke yang awalnya ingin mengahajar Naruto untuk tutup mulut, hanya bisa diam tak bergerak. Begitupula Naruto, dia jadi merasa canggung saat ditatap seperti itu.

"Se..sebelum itu, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat diikuti sepanjang hari seperti itu." Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan jawaban Sakura.

Sasuke juga hanya diam tak berbicara, dia cukup ingin tau tanggapan Sakura.

"Eh..itu..tentu saja rasanya sangat mengesalkan. Bayangkan saja seseorang tak dikenal terus membuntutimu setiap hari. Bukankah itu menjijikan?" Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, bulu kuduknya berdiri mebayangkan hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Bagai tersambar petir, Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu merasa begitu rendah. Ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

"Nii-San, aku ingin menyusulmu sekarang juga." Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang diam membatu, sepertinya setengah nyawa Uchiha itu hampir menghilang entah kemana.

"Jadi, dimana orangnya? Aku ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga." Sakura meregangkan otot tangannya bersiap untuk menghajar orang yang berani mengganggu kenyamanannya belakangan ini.

"So…soal itu, orangnya ada disini." Naruto menunjuk kearah Sauke ragu-ragu, dia tersenyum kaku. Sedikit tidak tega dengan Sasuke yang sekarang masih membatu, seperti belum kembali menerima kenyataan.

"Naruto jangan bercanda!" Sakura menatap Naruto kesal, perempatan muncul didahi lebarnya.

"Dobe tidak berbohong." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu lama berjalan-jalan. Hinata pasti mencariku, aku harus pulang. Daah, Sakura-chan, dah Teme!"

 _ **Boof…**_

Kepulan asap memenuhi diekitar dua orang tersebut. Naruto sudah menghilang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ahahaa, Sasuke-kun tidak kusangka kau juga bercanda seperti Naruto." Sakura tertawa canggung.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

Melihat tatapan Sasuke, membuat Sakura agak ciut.

"Jadi sungguhan Sasuke-kun yang mengikutiku sejak kemarin?" Tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ke..kenapa mengikutiku?" Sakura semakin heran dengan Sasuke.

"Apa salahnya sampai Sasuke membuntutinya. Apa Sasuke berusaha membunuhnya seperti dulu, karena dia menyebalkan?" Singkirkan itu dari pikiranmu Sakura!" Inner Sakura berdebat.

"Aku.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, raut wajahnya tertutupi poni rambutnya. Sehingga Sakura tidak bisa menebak ekspresi seperti apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menyapamu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Hah?" Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, membuat Sakura Cengo.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang masih cengo. "Aku ingin menyapamu sejak aku kembali ke Desa. Hanya saja, saat aku sudah melihatmu dari jauh, aku jadi teringat ucapanku waktu digerbang Konoha." Semburat merah yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya terlihat diwajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke memerah, ikut menjadi merona. Betapa tampan dan menggodanya wajah Sasuke saat ini. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Sakura kembali mengingat yang dimaskud Sasuke saat digerbang Konoha.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu."

 _ **Blussh…**_

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Benar juga, Sasuke pernah bilang begitu." Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus memerah seperti itu hanya mengingatnya?" Lagi Sakura berpikir.

"Sakura, bagaimana ini? Karena menantikan hal itu, detak jantungku semakin keras." Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gelagapan menahan malu, bingung dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begini aku akan berumur pendek setiap menemuimu." Wajah Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura. Hawa hangat dari napas Sasuke dapat dirasakan Sakura diwajahnya.

"Tapi, benar juga kau menganggapku menjijikan. Pasti sangat menjijikan didekatku." Sasuke kembali menjauh dan menatap sendu kearah Sakura.

Saat ini dimata Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"I..itu tidak benar! Sasuke-kun tidak menjijikan!" Sakura berucap tegas.

"Hn, benarkah?" Sasuke kembali menatapnya datar.

"Akan menjijikan jika aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, karena yang membuntutiku adalah orang yang kucintai, tentu saja itu tidak menjijikan. Malahan aku sangat senang dan menyukainya." Sakura berucap semangat.

 _ **Blusssh…**_

Kembali wajah Sakura memerah setelah menyadari yang dia ucapkan barusan.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn, aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mempersempit jarak antara mereka, membuat Sakura terhipnotis akan tatapannya. Bahkan deru napas mereka saling bersentuhan dipermukaan kulit satu sama lain. Keduanya memejamkan mata secara perlahan, menikmati lembutnya bibir yang saling berpagutan lembut, sangat lembut sampai Sasuke merasa candu akan manis bibir Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke mebuka jarak, melepas pagutan yang sebenarnya masih ingin ia rasakan, Jika tidak ingat kalau Sakura butuh oksigen saat ini. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Ujar Sakura, kemudian pingsan tak sadarkan diri, menyadari itu Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh.

"Bahkan wajahnya saat ini membuat jantungku berdetak gila. Ini berbahaya." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

 _ **Ckrek..Ckrek…**_

Kilatan flash kamera terlihat menyoroti pasangan tersebut.

"Waaah, adegan siaran langsung." Ujar salah satu warga.

"Sial" Ucap Sasuke kesal, kemudian menggunakan jurus berpindah bersama Sakura. Dia lupa kalau tadi dia sedang berada ditempat umum.

"Sakura, sepertinya sekarang aku harus segera menemuimu kedua orang tuamu." Ujar Sasuke pasrah.

 **END**

 ** _HAI..._**

 **Terimakasih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Oneshoot SasuSaku ini^^**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya Gaje banyak Typo dan sekutu lainnya ^^. Apalagi Sasuke nya OOC. Dibawah ini masih ada tambahan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Pagi ini Naruto menyuruput teh buatan istri tercintanya ditemani Koran konoha yang sedang dia baca.

 _ **Brrussh...**_

Sedang membaca, dengan tidak elitnya Naruto menyemburkan teh yang tengah ia seruput.

"Ternyata Si Teme benar-benar mesum." Ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

Dibagian samping lembaran Koran terdapat berita tentang Uchiha yang berciuman dengan Gadis Haruno dimuka umum, beserta potret ciuman pasangan itu, yang mungkin akan segera menyusul Naruto untuk menikah.

 _ **END**_


End file.
